110742-any-tldr-from-the-nexus-report-of-today
Content ---- ---- I'm still at work. I'll type it up when I get home. In essence, a LOT about gear itemization, tokens buying gear, a lot less wasted gear drops, et al. ETA, maybe seven or so? I'll try to get it done before I cook dinner tonight. | |} ---- GoodGuy Vic :lol: | |} ---- He was trolling us so hard with those next patch lines, knowing full well he meant drop 3 and not the patch tonight that they had just mentioned. | |} ---- They ought to pay him. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're a better man than I am, Charlie Brown. I could *barely* get passed the "Banter Segment" ... and while I am thankful for the information and time spent presenting it, the level of rampant chicanery just gets on my nerves at times. I skipped ahead to the very brief segment on the server issues and stopped watching immediately afterward. I'm a fun guy. I like to laugh. I like to clown around. I like to shoot Nerf darts at my friends and make funny voices and weird noise. Hell, I can safely say, I am a strange guy. I goof off at work, I tease my co-workers mercilessly and they tease right back. My office is a riot of humor and unprofessionalism ... Right up until it's time to get the work done. These guys don't draw that line. It's all clown-shoes, all the time when they're on-air. We get it. Y'all are a fun group of guys and gals. We love you for it. Hey, have fun. Seriously. I love seeing you guys have fun - but please, pretty please with sugar on top - give us your attention for the short time you have, for like maybe five minutes, before returning to the circus acts? For a 44-year old, father of three and life-long gamer, the Nexus Reports are completely not-watchable for me. Maybe my threshold for shenanigans has lessened with age - but when I see the word Report, I am expecting some news and maybe a modicum of seriousness. Sorry if that seems rude or mean, but it's honest feedback. Take it as you will. Love, Your friend, OXOXOX Tex | |} ---- ---- Difference between "want" and "can't" I guess. :lol: I want to be able to watch it, but it makes me want to slap my kids. And their momma. And my hedgehog. And let me tell you, slapping a hedgehog hurts. Now that I think on it, so would slapping my wife. She's 6'3" and built like a ladies basketball player (because she was.) Anyway, I digress ... | |} ---- Video of both if you do so I can say a little prayer for you later. | |} ---- ---- I kind of like it, actually, which is why I don't mind doing these. After hearing these guys getting hammered and yelled at by pretty much everyone for everything they do, it's good to know they still like us and the game. I like knowing the people who make our game are actually fun people. YMMV, though. I enjoy watching the report. Apparently, so does my wife. She liked watching it with me this time. | |} ---- ----